


Cooking

by littlewolf1275



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cooking, Drabbles, No pairings - Freeform, the characters that can cook aren't who you'd expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewolf1275/pseuds/littlewolf1275
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow they realize their lives are centered around the kitchen.  Or, how the Avengers learned that some people have more skills than others.  Told through a series of drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of drabbles I came up with while I was cooking dinner the other day, it's going to go through all the Avengers and then everyone else because I feel like everyone has their own food story. It may not be updated often though, and will usually be unbeta'd

Tony Stark does not cook.

Not to say that he doesn’t know how to cook, no; Maria made sure that her son knew how to cook, because she knew how fickle the business world could be and knew more than most that one day her son may lose it all. Sitting in the kitchen as his mother explained the steps for different recipes, complicated, simple, and everything in between; Tony loved these moments where his mother wasn’t Maria Stark, affluent wife of Howard Stark, but just Mama. The moments when she smelled of home cooking and expensive perfume, a unique combination that only someone like her could pull off.

_“Maria what are you doing in the damned kitchen? I didn’t make a billion dollars last year for you to each my son how to cook! That’s what we have help for!”_

Tony Stark does not cook. Well, not often. Sometimes it’s too late for him to order anything for takeout, and everyone else in the tower is asleep, so he cooks. He makes food that reminds him of the smell of home cooking and expensive perfume; the feel of a mother’s loving hug. He cooks, he eats, he remembers.

It’s funny the first time any of the members of the team see him cooking, but the laughter subsides when they realize that the food is delicious.


	2. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Steve. He'd burn water if he could.

Steve Rogers does not cook.

Not to say that he doesn't try, he just never seemed to learn.  Between severe rationing during the Great Depression, being sickly, and then going to war, he just never learned how to cook.  It's funny, in a way.  The super soldier who does everything right an bleeds apple pie and patriotism, can't cook.

The smoke alarm goes off in the tower again, the third time this week, and all you can hear is loud cursing from the common floor.

"Steve's trying to cook again?"

"Yeah, I think Bruce was trying to help him this time but I don't think he's got the hang of it yet."

"Jarvis?  I need a report on the damage."

Natasha, Clint and Tony leave the kitchen area, and as Jarvis gives Tony a report on how much kitchen repairs will cost, Clint grabs a menu for the local Vietnamese restaurant.

Later that evening, after everyone has eaten dinner, Steve presents slightly (only slightly) burnt sugar cookies for dessert.  The team eats them, not only to be supportive but also because this is the first time Steve hasn't made charcoal in the kitchen.


	3. Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no explanation for this one.

No one knows for sure if Clint Barton cooks or not.

He's usually the first at the table, or the first to yell out his order when it's takeout night.  He can usually be seen hanging around the kitchen, observing what other people are doing and asking questions if ingredients or techniques don't look familiar.  It's clear to anyone who lives at the tower that Clint loves food, and loves being around it.

I guess not having enough food growing up can do that to a person.

Sometimes, when Tony is in the kitchen late at night, Clint will join him.  Sometimes he makes enough for two, and Clint will eat with him.

On rare occasions, Clint will be the one who makes the late night meal for him and Tony.

Tony and Natasha are the only two in the tower who know that Clint can cook.  He doesn't know how to cook many things, but he cooks what he knows very well.  He cherishes the late nights with Tony, and the early mornings before missions with Natasha, where they'll cook breakfast together, knowing this is the only quiet time they'll get together before a mission.

Clint does cook sometimes, but only when someone else isn't cooking, because laziness tends to trump everything.


	4. Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be cleaning but am I? Of course not!

Natasha cooks, but barely.

Growing up as a spy and assassin helps you learn certain skills, one of which is survival.  Which is why, whenever Natasha is on a mission, she's the one that cooks the meals.  She'll buy the food, in disguise of course, and make food for herself and whoever is on the mission with her.

She doesn't trust anyone else anyway.

But, when she's home (as much as Avengers Tower can be called home, that is), and she's surrounded by the people that she chose to be her family, she never cooks.  She trusts this group of people not to poison her, or try to kill her in any intentional way, so she eats whatever anyone else cooks.

That being said, she still refuses to eat anything Steve cooks, because the one time she tried eating the food he cooked she got food poisoning, and she swore never to eat his food again unless someone else tries it first.


End file.
